El Harem de rayito KHR
by V413ri4
Summary: Su vida era sencilla después de tanto tiempo,el pensó que por fin su vida cambiaría,que equivocado estaba. Los mismos problemas del pasado volverán pero con diferentes protagonistas. Aquél chico tendrá muchos problemas. Y aquellos chicos serán los responsables de los problemas sentimentales del chico...
1. [Cero]

— Sin querer llegaste a nuestras vidas...

— Sin querer nos enamorastes...

— Sin querer nos ilucionastes...

— Sin querer nos lastimastes...

— Y ahora bienes y sonriendo de esa manera...

— ¿ Que crees que somos?...

— Unas personas sin corazón?...

— Somos humanos, y sentimos...

— Dolor...

— Amor ...

— Esperanza ...

— Deseó ...

— Atracción y más...

— No nos lastimastes más,de lo que ya estamos...

— No nos hagas eso...

— Caíremos de nuevo...

— Por tus encantos...

— Tus palabras...

— Tus gestos...

— Por todo de tí...

— Pero si vienes...

— Promete que...

— NO TE IRÁS DE NUESTRO LADO.

/-/-/

 _Nueva historia, espero les guste._ _Esta historia contiene... Yaoi, obviamente, también rayito tendrá un harem con los chico de KHR. Solo algunos no todos,por supuesto._

 **reviews** **? fav? follow?**


	2. Uno

_"Sin querer llegaste a nuestras vidas..."_

Narración normal :

En un apartamento "normal", muchas chicas veían esa escena intensa, mientras dibujaban y escribían a paso veloz.

— _Esto_ _es hermoso_. - murmuró una chica castaña.

— Si. No siempre podemos ver Yaoi en vivo y en directo ~ .- otra jóven hablo divertidamente.

— Shhhh, dejen oír la sukulencia.

Todas se callaron una vez la que parecía mayor terminó de hablar. En ese cuarto, ocho chicas y dos chicos se encontraban.

Las chicas veían embobadamete a los dos chicos, solo unas escribían o dibujaban lo que sucedía.

En cambio los dos chicos, ellos se encontraban en una posición comprometedora. El albino, el se encontraba encima de un chico de unos catorce años, cabello negro y ojos azulados.

— B-byakuran... E-espera... - trato de hablar, ya que el albino no dejaba de tocar su torso.

— Shh, no hables. Solo disfrútalo ~ - le hablo pícaramente, mientras le acariciaba las piernas al menor.

El mayor seguía recorriendo el cuerpo del menor, y este soltaba suspiros y gemidos. El mayor masajeo el miembro del menor por encima del boxer del menor, este se retorcía de placer mientras soltaba uno que otro suspiro.

Byakuran, abrió las piernas del menor y se metió entre estas, se acomodo y lo acomodo mientras se acercaba a este, empezó a lamber lentamente el cuello del menor y este soltó un gemido, mientras estaba ocupado con su cuello con su mano derecha le acariciaba la pierna y con su otra mano, le acariciaba el pecho.

Afuera de ese departamento, en las escaleras muchos chicos se encontraban, muchos estaban desesperados y enojados.

— Se tardan mucho, no creen? .- pregunto un chico castaño de ojos cafés.

— Tsk, El solo quería ser el primero. Se aprovecho. - hablo un peliplateado de ojos verdes, claramente molesto.

— ... Kufufu~ Yo seguiré después ~ - hablo un jóven de cabello indigo y ojos heterocromaticos.

— Ni creas, Mukuro. Yo seguiré. - hablo un pelinegro de ojos cafés, retando al mayor.

— Kufufu~ por supuesto que no. - le siguió.

Mientras los chicos discutían por quién será el siguiente. En el cuarto, los dos chicos seguían es sus cosa, mientras las chicas los según viendo escribiendo y dibujando, sin dejar de verlos.

— Ah~ Byakuran~ - gimió el nombre del mayor, — m-más despacio. - intento sonar molesto, pero solo consiguió que el albino sonriera más.

— Je~ no puedo. Estas muy estrecho. A caso eras vírgen? - hablo tranquilamente mientras le daba otra estocada.

— S-si, era. - dijo como pudo abrazando al mayor y rasguñando su espalda.

[~εïз~]

En el aeropuerto de namimori, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azulados, se encontraba mirando a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a alguien.

— ¿Dónde estará? - se pregunto.

Un poco lejos de él, un jóven de unos diesiocho años cabello negro corto, ojos cafés. Se acercaba a paso lento por detrás del de ojos azulados. Una vez que estuvo cerca de él, por detrás, le dió un pequeño empujón asustando al menor en el progreso.

— O-oye - infló sus mejillas en modo de molestia — no andes asustando así a la gente. - lo regaño.

— je je, está bien yu, solo fue una pequeña broma, no te enojes. - se escuso.

— No importa. - le restó importancia. — Mejor llévame a mi nuevo hogar... _Quiero dormir_. - terminó de hablar, agarrando su maleta y acomodándose su mochila.

Sin decir algo más, el mayor agarro una de las maletas y empezó a caminar, el menor lo siguió.

[ʚɞ]

Una vez llegaron al departamento, el mayor sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Una vez abrió la puerta agarro la maleta y se metió, el menor le siguió.

— Bien. - comenzó a hablar— este es tu nuevo departamento, yo estoy cerca cualquier cosa me avisas. - hablo dejando la maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Si, gracias. - sonrió el menor tras el, y una vez salió el mayor el cerró la puerta. — Comienza mi nueva vida... _Ojalá está sea mejor que la anterior..._

Una vibración proveniente del interior de su mochila, se hizo presente. Lo saco una vez lo saco de su mochila lo desbloqueó y vio que tenía unos mensajes prosiguió a leerlos en voz baja.

 _› Ya me enteré que te mudaste._

 _› No importa si te vas hasta el otro lado del mundo, yo te encontraré._

 _› Y una vez que te encuentre... TE HARÉ MÍO._

Tembló ante el último mensaje, suspiro pesadamente y lo guardo, una vez lo guardo, se fue a la cama y se acostó quedándose dormido.

[•~εïз~•]

Soltó un suspiro de placer, sintiendo como Byakuran entraba y salía de su interior. Una y otra vez, dándole besos en su cuello, succionando la piel del menor, mientras las chicas suspiraban y chillaban de emoción.

[ʚɞ]

Pasaron alrededor de media hora, ya que el chico pelinegro no aguanto y se quedó dormido, Byakuran salió del interior del chico, tapando el cuerpo desnudo del chico con una sábana, le dió un beso en la frente y prosiguió a acomodarse la ropa. Una vez terminó se paró del piso y miro al vidrio, sonriendo con superioridad.

Del otro lado del vidrio, las chicas se encontraban viendo esa escena que les pareció tierna, una de las chicas se paró y se acercó al vidrio deslizandolo, y dejando salir a Byakuran.

— Bien, gracias por ayudar. Saliendo diles a los demás, que yu no podrá con ningunos de ellos, ya que...- miro al chico dormido. — Estará muy adolorido, yo les llamo para avisarles cuando esté listo, de acuerdo?.

— Bien. - fue lo único que dijo el albino. Una vez terminó de hablar se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

[••••••••••]

 _Notas finales._

[~εïз~] - Flashback.

[•~εïз~•] - fin del Flashback.

[ʚɞ] - salto de tiempo.

 _Murmurós._

 _« Pensamientos »._

 _› Mensajes._

Normal.

es todo,bay bay.

reviews? fav? follow?

\- V


End file.
